Oro oscuro
by ying-fa-ch
Summary: Sakura lleva una vida dificil junto a su hermano menorm cuando se presenta a una estrevista de trabajo con el famoso kerberos reed es secuestrada por un vampiro y rescatada por el cazador carpato shaoran li, quien luchara contra kerberos por el amor de sakura ¿quien ganara? ¡descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un regalo para mi querida lectora _**Monica chan**_. Ya que ella me pidió esta adatacion, a ambas nos facina la saga oscura de Christine Feehan asi que no dude en hacerla cuando me la pidió espero les guste mi primera adaptación

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen a clamp y la historia es una adaptación de la novela oro oscuro de Christine Feehan**

_Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos o conversaciones telepaticas_

Capitúlo uno

—Touya, ésta es una reunión de negocios muy importante— advirtió Sakura kinomoto a su hermano menor mientras estacionaba su Volkswagen estropeado en el gran lote detrás del restaurante. Por un momento, apoyó la mano sobre el pelo cataño del niño, mirando sus ojos brillantes. Una ráfaga de amor la inundó instantáneamente, animándola y apartando a un lado sus miedos y frustraciones, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa—. Creces tan rápido, Touya, que no sé por qué me repito. Pero ésta es mi única oportunidad de soñar con un puesto como este. Sabes que necesitamos este trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Seguro, Sak. No te preocupes. Me quedaré por ahí atrás y jugaré con mi camión—. Él sonrió abiertamente a su hermana, su único pariente desde que la madre y el padre de ambos murieran en un accidente automovilístico antes de su segundo cumpleaños.

—Siento que la niñera no pudiera ayudarnos. Ella estaba... hum, enferma.

—Borracha, Sak— corrigió él solemnemente mientras recogía su mochila y su juguete.

—¿Dónde oíste eso?— demandó ella, horrorizada de que un niño de seis años supiera lo que era estar borracho. Salió del coche y cuidadosamente alisó su único traje bueno. Le había costado el sueldo de un mes, pero Sakura lo había considerado como una inversión necesaria. Se veía a menudo mucho más joven que sus veintitrés años y necesitaba desesperadamente la seriedad que un traje sofisticado y caro podría brindarle. Toya abrazó su juguete favorito, un raído camión con volquete Tonka.

—Te oí decirle que se fuera a casa, que no era adecuada para cuidar de mí porque estaba borracha.

Sakura le había dicho específicamente al niño que fuera a su cuarto. En lugar de eso, el chiquillo había permanecido cerca para escuchar a escondidas. Él sabía que era una forma invaluable de adquirir la información que Sakura consideraba apropiada sólo para adultos. A pesar de eso, Sakura se encontró sonriendo ante su cara respingona y traviesa.

—¿Orejas grandes, eh?

Él pareció avergonzado.

—Está bien, pequeño camarada. Hacemos mejor las cosas nosotros solos, ¿verdad?— dijo la joven con más confianza de la que sentía. Vivían en una ratonera, una pensión frecuentada principalmente por prostitutas, alcohólicos y drogadictos. Sakura estaba aterrorizada por el futuro de Touya. Todo dependía de esa reunión.

Kerberos Reed, el genio creador del videojuego más vendido del momento, salvajemente imaginativo y que trataba de vampiros y demonios, buscaba un nuevo diseñador gráfico. Kerberos había aparecido en la portada de casi todas las revistas importantes del mercado. Y había estado lo suficientemente intrigado con sus bocetos para solicitar una reunión. Sakura sabía que era talentosa; ahora, si él no la juzgaba sólo por su aspecto tan juvenil... Estaba compitiendo con muchos de los diseñadores más experimentados.

Sakura sacó su delgado portafolio del coche y tomó la mano de Touya.

—Esto podría tardar un rato. Tienes tus bocadillos en tu mochila, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza, sus castaños y sedosos cabellos oscilando de arriba abajo sobre su frente. Sakura apretó el portafolio en su mano. Touya lo era todo para ella, su única familia, la razón para pelear tan duro para mudarse a un barrio mejor, para tener un mejor nivel de vida. Touya era un niño listo, sensible y compasivo. Sakura creía que merecía todo lo bueno que la vida tenía para ofrecerle, y estaba decidida a proporcionárselo.

Lo condujo a través de la parte trasera del restaurante, rodeada por una arboleda. Un camino conducía a los acantilados que miraban hacia el océano.

—No te acerques a los acantilados, Touya. Los bordes son peligrosos. Pueden desmoronarse justo bajo tus pies, o podrías resbalarte y caer.

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste—. Hubo un indicio de exasperación en su voz—. Sé las reglas, Sak.

—Masaqui está aquí esta noche. Él cuidará de ti—. Masqui era un anciano sin hogar que conocía de su barrio y que a menudo pasaba la noche en la arboleda tras ese restaurante. Sakura frecuentemente le había dado comida y dinero suelto y, lo más importante, respeto, y a cambio, Masaqui estaba siempre dispuesto a hacerle favores.

Sakura saludó con la mano al hombre delgado y encorvado que en ese momento caminaba cojeando hacia ellos.

—Hola, Masaqui. Es tan amable de su parte hacer esto por mí.

—Tuvo suerte de toparse conmigo en el mercado hoy más temprano. Iba a dormir bajo el puente esta noche—. Masaqui miró alrededor cuidadosamente, con sus ojos azules descoloridos—. Han estado sucediendo algunas cosas extrañas por los alrededores. —¿Algunas pandillas?— preguntó Sakura ansiosamente. No quería a Touya expuesto a los peligros o las presiones de ese tipo de vida.

Masaqui negó con la cabeza.

—Ni de lejos. Los polizontes no los dejarían entrar en este lugar, por eso duermo aquí. Ni siquiera me dejarían a mí quedarme si lo supieran.

—Entonces, ¿qué cosas tan extrañas han estado ocurriendo por aquí?

Touya tiró de su falda.

—Vas a retrasarte para tu reunión, Sak. Masaqui y yo estaremos bien— insistió, percibiendo su preocupación. Se ubicó bajo un dosel de árboles, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en una roca al lado del débil camino que conducía hacia los acantilados.

Con un crujir de rodillas, Masaqui se sentó a su lado.

—Correcto. Vaya, Sak—. Él ondeó una mano nudosa—. Nosotros vamos a jugar con este buen camión, ¿verdad, chico?

Sakura se mordió el labio, repentinamente indecisa. ¿Estaría mal dejar a Touya solamente con ese viejo agotado y con artritis para cuidar de él?

—¡Sak!—. Como leyendo sus preocupaciones, Touya la miró furiosamente, su virilidad claramente insultada.

Sakura suspiró. Touya era muy maduro para su edad, expuesto a la vida sórdida que los rodeaba. Desafortunadamente, también estaba en lo correcto: esa cita era importante. Después de todo, era por el futuro del niño.

—Gracias, Masaqui. Tengo una deuda con usted. Necesito este trabajo—. Sakura se inclinó para besar a Touya—. Te amo, pequeño camarada. Cuídate.

—Te amo, Sak— repitió él—. Cuídate.

Las familiares palabras la reconfortaron mientras se hacía camino a través de los cipreses y alrededor de la cocina hacia los escalones que conducían a la terraza suspendida por encima de los acantilados. Ese restaurante era famoso por su vista de las olas que se estrellaban debajo. El viento tiró de su pelo, estirado hacia atrás en un moño, rociándolo con sal y gotitas de espuma de mar. Sakura hizo una pausa en la puerta intrincadamente esculpida, hizo una respiración profunda, levantó la barbilla, y entró con un aire de confianza que su estómago revuelto desmentía.

La música suave, las luces de las arañas de cristal, y una selva de bellas plantas daban la ilusión de dar un paso en otro mundo. El salón estaba dividido en pequeños rincones privados, su chimenea enorme y con su oscilante fuego dándole a cada espacio un aspecto cálido e íntimo.

Sakura dirigió al Maitre una sonrisa.

—Tengo una reunión con el señor Reed. ¿Ha llegado?

—Por aquí— dijo el hombre con una mirada aprobatoria.

Kerberos Reed se atoró con su escocés mientras la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto se acercaba a su mesa. A menudo concertaba sus citas en ese acogedor restaurante, pero esa joven mujer era decididamente una mejora. Era de pequeña estatura, delgada, pero con curvas llenas y piernas fabulosas. Sus grandes ojos de color esmeralda estaban bordeados de pestañas oscuras, su boca exuberante y sexy. El pelo Castaño estaba retorcido en un moño severo que enfatizaba su estructura ósea clásica y sus pómulos altos. Varias cabezas empezaron a seguir su progreso. Ella no se mostró consciente del caos que creaba, pero el maitre parecía estar escoltando a la realeza. Había definitivamente algo especial en esa mujer.

Kerberos tosió para despejar su garganta y encontrar su voz. Se levantó, estrechó la mano que ella le tendía, y privadamente sintió la oculta satisfacción de su buena fortuna. Esa joven y bellísima criatura lo necesitaba. Unos buenos quince años mayor que ella, con dinero, influencias y fama, él podría afianzar o despedazar su carrera. Y tenía la intención de sacar provecho de cada deliciosa posibilidad de esa posición tan favorable.

—Es agradable conocerlo, señor Reed— dijo ella suavemente. Su voz melodiosa jugó sobre la piel del hombre como el toque de unos dedos sedosos.

—Lo mismo digo—. Kerberos sostuvo la mano femenina un momento más del necesario. La inocencia dulce en los ojos de ella hacía su natural atractivo sexual aún más provocativo. Él la deseaba ferozmente y se afirmó en su intención de tenerla.

Sakura conservó sus manos asidas juntas en el regazo, de manera que su temblor no dejara traslucir su nerviosismo. No podía creer que estaba realmente sentada frente a un hombre genial como Kereberos Reed. Más aún, siendo entrevistada para ocupar el puesto de la artista para su siguiente proyecto. Era la oportunidad de su vida. Cuando él guardó silencio, estudiándola fijamente, buscó algo educado y medianamente inteligente para decir.

—Éste es un bello restaurante. ¿Viene aquí a menudo?

Kerberos sintió brincar su corazón. ¡Ella estaba interesada en él como hombre! ¿Por qué si no hacía la pregunta? Podía verse fría e intocable, incluso débilmente arrogante, pero pescaba información sobre su vida privada. Levantó una ceja y le dirigió su sonrisa cuidadosamente practicada, la que siempre quitaba la respiración.

—Es mi restaurante favorito.

A Sakura no le gustó la mirada repentinamente presumida de sus ojos, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—Traje algunos bocetos conmigo. Una muestra de ideas y dibujos del guión que sugirió para su siguiente juego. Veía tan claramente en mi mente lo que describía... Sé que ha estado trabajando con Fujiwara para NightHawks. Él es muy bueno, pero no creo que capture exactamente lo que usted visualiza. Veo más detalles, más poder—. Al amparo de la mesa, Sakura retorció sus dedos entrelazados, pero trató de permanecer exteriormente serena.

Kerberos se sobresaltó. Ella estaba absolutamente en lo correcto. Fujiwara era un hombre conocido, con un gran ego haciendo juego, pero nunca había entendido completamente la visión de Kerberos. Sin embargo, el obvio profesionalismo de Sakura lo irritó. Se veía tan fría e intocable, y quería hablar de negocios. Las mujeres usualmente se arrojaban sobre él.

Sakura podía ver la irritación acumulándose en la cara de Kerberos Reed. Clavó las uñas en sus palmas. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Indudablemente, había sido demasiado directa: un hombre con su reputación probablemente prefería un acercamiento más femenino. Necesitaba ese trabajo; no podía empezar a enojarlo desde el principio. ¿Qué daño había en un ligero flirteo? Kerberos era un soltero rico, bien parecido, exactamente el tipo de hombre por quien debería sentirse atraída. Suspiró interiormente. Nunca se había sentido honestamente atraída por nadie. Por un tiempo, lo había atribuido a los hombres insípidos de su barrio, a sus muchas responsabilidades con Touya. Ahora, en secreto, pensaba que podría ser verdaderamente frígida. Pero podía fingir si tuviera que hacerlo.

El siguiente comentario de Kerberos Reed probó su teoría.

—No creo que debiéramos echar a perder nuestra cena con una conversación de negocios, ¿verdad?— dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora.

Sakura parpadeó para ahuyentar la imagen de una barracuda y le dirigió una sonrisa suave y coqueta, permitiendo que su boca se curvara. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Había negado con la cabeza cuando él había llenado su vaso de vino y se había concentrado en su ensalada de gambas y la cháchara que parecía hacer felices a sus citas ocasionales. Kerberos se inclinaba hacia ella, tocando frecuentemente su mano para enfatizar un punto.

Logró escapar una vez para verificar que Touya estuviera bien. Bajo el sol naufragante, encontró Touya y Masaqui jugando blackjack con un estropeado mazo de naipes.

Masaqui le sonrió abiertamente, tomando con agradecimiento la comida que había logrado sacar de contrabando, e hizo gestos con las manos para alejarla.

—Estamos bien, Sak. Vaya a obtener ese trabajo que tanto quiere— la instruyó.

—¿Está enseñando a Touya a jugar a las cartas?— demandó con un fingido ceño severo. Ambos culpables rieron traviesamente, y fue todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer para no abrazar a Touya contra sí.

—Masaqui dice que probablemente podría mantenerte yo a ti con esto de jugar, ya que siempre gano— le dijo Touya orgullosamente—. Él dice además que nunca tendrías bastante para comprarme un buen perro alguna vez.

Sakura se mordió los labios para ocultar al mismo tiempo su diversión y su afecto abrumador.

—Bien, hasta que no seas un jugador de apuestas hecho y derecho, me ocuparé de nuestro sustento. Así que mejor regreso adentro. Si ustedes, chicos, tienen frío, hay una manta en la cajuela—. Le tendió las llaves del coche a Touya—. Cuida bien de esto. Si las pierdes, dormiremos al aire libre aquí con Masaqui.

—¡Estupendo!— contestó Touya, sus ojos oscuros bailando.

—Muy estupendo. De hecho, congelante— advirtió Sakura—. Ten cuidado. Seré tan rápida como pueda, pero este hombre no es muy cooperativo. Creo que piensa que podría anotar esta noche—. Ella hizo una mueca.

Masaqui meneó un puño nudoso.

—Si le da algún problema, envíelo en mi dirección.

—Gracias, Masaqui. Ustedes, chicos, compórtense mientras trabajo—. Sakura giró y comenzó a hacer el camino de vuelta hacia el restaurante.

El viento tomaba velocidad, soplando el mar hacia la tierra, escupiendo espuma a través del aire. La niebla estaba levantándose, amortajando los árboles en blancas nubes melancólicas. Sakura tembló, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos. No hacía realmente mucho frío, pero el aura de niebla y misterio era inquietante.

Negó con la cabeza para disipar el presentimiento de maldad acechando detrás de cada árbol. Por alguna razón, tenía los nervios especialmente de punta esa noche. Lo atribuyó a la enormidad de esa entrevista. Tenía que obtener el trabajo.

Regresó al restaurante serpenteando a través de la selva de arbustos plantados en macetas y las colgantes vides verdes.

Kerberos se puso rápidamente de pie mientras ella se sentaba, consciente de que era la envidia de los otros hombres en la estancia. Sakura tenía una magia especial que lo hacía pensar en noches calientes y pasión salvaje. Él rozó con los dedos el dorso de la mano femenina.

—Tienes frío— dijo, su voz un poco ronca. Esa mujer lo hacía sentir como un colegial cometiendo vergonzosos errores, mientras permanecía esquiva, ligeramente arrogante, una sirena inalcanzable observándolo retorcerse.

—Me desvié por un momento de mi camino de regreso del baño, y la noche era tan bella que no pude resistir mirar el océano. Parece estar un poquito levantado—. Sus ojos parecieron sostener un millar de secretos, sus pestañas largas aprisionando cada emoción tras ellas. Kerberos tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Tenía que controlarse. Buscó profundo en su reserva de famoso encanto y empezó a contar historias caprichosas para divertirla y agradarla. Sakura se esforzó por escuchar su conversación, pero era difícil concentrarse en sus anécdotas acerca de cómo había hecho su brillante carrera, sus muchas obligaciones sociales y la afanosa fila de mujeres persiguiéndolo constantemente por su dinero. Empezaba a ponerse progresivamente más inquieta, tanto, que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Por un momento, sintió un escalofrío de terror, como si unos dedos helados se hubieran desplegado alrededor de su garganta. La ilusión fue tan real, que realmente levantó una mano hasta su cuello para comprobarlo. —Seguramente querrás una copita de vino. Es una excelente cosecha— insistió Kerberos, levantando la botella y llamando su atención de regreso a él.

—No, gracias, rara vez bebo—. Era la tercera vez que lo decía, y se resistió a preguntarle si tenía algún problema de audición. No iba a empañar su mente con alcohol cuando esa entrevista significaba tanto. Nunca bebía cuando conducía, y jamás con Touya cerca. Su hermano había visto más que suficiente ebriedad en los vestíbulos y en las aceras fuera de la pensión.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa para sacar el aguijón a su negativa. A medida que el camarero quitaba los platos, con decisión trató de alcanzar su portafolios.

Kerberos suspiró audiblemente. Por lo general a esas alturas las mujeres actuaban sumisamente, pero Sakura parecía inmune a su encanto, fuera de su alcance. A pesar de todo lo intrigaba, y tenía que poseerla. Sabía que ese trabajo era importante para ella, y usaría esa certeza si tuviera que hacerlo. Presentía que esa mujer tenía un fuego interior encerrado tras su sonrisa fácil y sus fríos ojos de color esmeralda, y esperaba con ilusión disfrutar un poco de sexo caliente, húmedo y ardiente con ella.

Pero en el momento en que Kerberos vio sus bocetos, se olvidó de satisfacer su ego y su lujuria. Sakura había captado las imágenes de su mente mejor de lo que sus propias palabras lo habían hecho. La excitación lo atrapó, y casi babeó sin control sobre sus excepcionales dibujos. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para su nuevo juego. Era un concepto novedoso, aterrador y difícil, y barrería con facilidad a la competencia. Su acercamiento fresco e inventivo era precisamente lo que le hacía falta.

—Son sólo bocetos rápidos— dijo Sakura suavemente—, sin animación, pero espero que entienda la idea—. Olvidó que no tenía los mismos gustos de Kerberos Reed mientras contemplaba la forma apreciativa en que él miraba su trabajo.

—Tienes algo parecido a un don para los detalles. Tanta imaginación… tanta técnica. Y, mirando esto, siento como si hubieras leído mi mente. Realmente captas el sentimiento de vuelo aquí— dijo él, señalando con el dedo. Quedó impresionado porque ella causara la sensación de encogerle el estómago sólo con sus ilustraciones. ¿Qué podría hacer entonces con su conjunto imponente de computadoras y programas de diseño?

Reed estudió una escena, sintiendo como si realmente estuviera ocurriendo. Era como si ella hubiera sacado una fotografía de un vampiro atrapado en una batalla brutal. Era tan real que resultaba atemorizante. Sus dibujos captaban el argumento de la historia y las imágenes de su mente tan perfectamente, tan completamente, que al instante creaba entre ellos la conexión que lo había estado eludiendo toda la noche.

Repentinamente Sakura percibió el ligero roce de los dedos de Kerberos Reed contra los de ella, consciente de la fuerza de sus brazos, la anchura de sus hombros, la angularidad elegante de sus rasgos. Su corazón saltó esperanzado. ¿Estaba realmente respondiendo a alguien físicamente? Era asombroso que tener en común una misma pasión pudiera generar eso. Observó con orgullo cómo el hombre admiraba abiertamente sus interpretaciones de las criaturas de su imaginación.

Pero repentinamente un viento frío fluyó a través del restaurante, llevando consigo la sombra del mal. Se arrastró sobre la piel de Sakura como gusanos a través de un cuerpo. La repulsión la atrapó, y ella se recostó en su silla, pálida y temblorosa. Miró alrededor con cuidado. Nadie más parecía advertir el aire de espesamiento, el hedor del mal. La risa y el murmullo bajo de las voces conversando la rodeaban. Esa normalidad debería haberla reconfortado, pero su inquietud sólo aumentó. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor en su frente, bajando por el valle entre sus pechos. Su corazón latía desbocado.

Kerberos Reed estaba demasiado distraído, ocupado en sus bocetos, para advertir su desasosiego. Continuaba murmurando su aprobación, su cabeza gacha, sus ojos deleitándose en la riqueza de sus dibujos.

Pero algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal. Sakura lo sabía; siempre lo sabía. Lo había sabido en el mismo momento que sus padres habían muerto. Lo sabía cuando tenía lugar un delito violento cerca. Sabía quién negociaba las drogas, cuándo alguien mentía; simplemente sabía esas cosas. Y en ese mismo momento, mientras los demás en el restaurante pasaban un agradable rato, comían y bebían y hablaban, ella sabía que el mal estaba cerca, algo tan maligno, que nunca habría concebido la existencia de tal ser.

Sus ojos hicieron un recorrido lento y cuidadoso de la vasta estancia. Los clientes hablaban, comiendo imperturbables. Tres mujeres sentadas en la mesa más cercana estaban riéndose escandalosamente, brindando entre sí. La boca de Sakura se quedó seca, su corazón martillando. Fue incapaz de moverse o hablar, congelada de terror. En la pared detrás de Kerberos Reed, una sombra oscura avanzó a rastras hacia adelante, comenzó a gravitar sobre el cuarto, una aparición abominable aparentemente no vista por nadie más, sus garras extendidas hacia ella, hacia las tres mujeres que conversaban con animación. Sakura se quedó perfectamente quieta, oyendo un cuchicheo horrible en su cabeza, como el roce de las alas de un murciélago, emitiendo una orden insidiosa, zumbando insistentemente, poderosa.

_Ven a mí. Quédate conmigo. Déjame deleitarme en ti. Ven a mí_.

Las palabras palpitaron en ella hasta que algo como pedazos de vidrio roto parecieron perforar su cráneo. Las garras en la pared lejana se abrieron, se extendieron, la cautivaron.

Una silla arrastrándose hacia su derecha rompió el hechizo. Sakura parpadeó, y la sombra se desvaneció en el eco de una risa maníaca. Pudo moverse, voltear la cabeza hacia el sonido de dos sillas más arrastrándose hacia atrás. Vio a las tres mujeres levantarse al unísono, lanzar dinero encima de la mesa, y caminar en un repentino y extraño silencio hacia la entrada.

Sakura quiso gritar a las mujeres que regresaran. No tuvo idea de por qué, pero realmente abrió la boca para hacerlo. Su garganta se cerró, y luchó por aspirar algo de aire.

—¡Sakura!—. Reed se levantó velozmente para ayudarla. Estaba cenicienta, con diminutas gotas de sudor humedeciendo su frente—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ciegamente, ella trató de guardar de un empujón sus dibujos en el portafolio, pero sus manos temblaban, y los bocetos se derramaron a través de la mesa y cayeron al piso. —Lo siento, señor Reed, debo irme—. Se puso de pie tan abruptamente, que casi lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Su mente se sentía torpe y espesa, como si algún aceite maligno se hubiera pegado a ella, y su estómago se revolvió.

—Estás enferma, Sakura. Déjame llevarte a casa—.Kerberos trató de recoger los preciosos bocetos y sostenerla por el brazo al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sacudió con fuerza su brazo para liberarse, su único pensamiento el de llegar a Touya inmediatamente. Lo que fuera esa cosa maligna, lo que fuera la criatura que acechaba en la noche, esas mujeres, Masaqui y Touya estaban en grave peligro. Estaba afuera. Rondando. Podía sentir su presencia como una mancha oscura en su alma. Giró y corrió, sin importarle las miradas curiosas o el desconcierto de Kerberos Reed. Tropezó en las escaleras, atrapó la bastilla de su falda, y oyó el rasgón. El dolor y el terror la desgarraban. Su pecho se sentía como si hubiera estallado, su corazón roto y sangrante. Era tan real, que agarró firmemente su pecho y se quedó mirando sus manos, esperando ver sangre. No_.__La sangre de otra persona__._ Alguien estaba herido… o peor. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarse la piel. Ese dolor era real, y era sólo suyo. Le posibilitó concentrarse para continuar andando. Lo que fuere, la criatura que acechaba había encontrado una presa. Podía oler la sangre ahora, experimentar las vibraciones persistentes, la secuela de violencia. Rezaba que no fuera Touya. Sollozando, se precipitó por el camino estrecho que serpenteaba alrededor del edificio. No podía perder a Touya. ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo, simplemente con un anciano para cuidar de él?

Entonces se volvió consciente de la niebla. Densa. Espesa, como la sopa. Pendía de los árboles como una extraña pared blanca. No podía ver a un pie de distancia por delante de ella. Incluso se sentía pesada, como si se estuviera abriendo paso entre arena movediza. Cuando trató de forzar aire en sus pulmones, encontró casi imposible hacerlo. Necesitaba gritar por Touya, pero alguna intuición profunda la mantuvo silenciosa. Quienquiera que fuera el maniático, disfrutaba del dolor y el terror de otros. Ese era su clímax, su culminación. No podía permitirse satisfacer sus apetitos macabros. Andando a tientas cuidadosamente a través de los árboles, literalmente se tropezó con un cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío— murmuró en voz alta, rezando que no fuera su hermano. Acercándose, se percató de que el cadáver era demasiado grande. Frío e inmóvil, yacía en un montón patético, lanzado hacia un lado como basura—. Masaqui—. La tristeza fluyó mientras asía su hombro para voltearlo.

El horror aumentó cuando vio su pecho mutilado. El corazón del anciano estaba literalmente desgarrado, expuesto y quieto. Sakura se tambaleó alejándose, se arrodilló y vomitó violentamente. Había heridas de garras en el cuello de Masaqui, heridas que sólo un animal podía hacer.

La risa burlona llenó su mente. Sakura se enjugó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Ese loco depravado no se apoderaría de Touya. Decidida, avanzó instintivamente hacia los acantilados. Las olas se estrellaban ruidosamente contra rocas dentadas debajo y el viento lanzándose a través de los árboles le imposibilitaba oír nada.

Sin vista o audición, Sakura avanzó firmemente, cada instinto atrayéndola hacia el asesino demente. Tenía la impresión de que él sabía que ella se acercaba y que estaba esperándola. También estaba segura de que creía que la estaba controlando, ordenándole deliberadamente que fuera a él.

A pesar del viento fuerte, la niebla permanecía pesada, pero ahora, a través del espesor, percibió el vislumbre de más horror. Tres mujeres vagamente familiares, las mujeres del restaurante, avanzaban poco a poco y con dificultad hacia los acantilados. Eran las que habían estado en la mesa a su derecha; habían salido poco antes que ella misma. Podía percibir que estaban en algún tipo de trance, con la mirada fija arrobadamente en la silueta del hombre al borde del acantilado.

Era alto y delgado, pero daba la impresión de gran fuerza y poder. Su cara era hermosa, como la de un Adonis, su pelo largo hasta los hombros y ondulado. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes fueron muy blancos.

_Como un depredador_. En el momento que el pensamiento entró en su cabeza, la ilusión de belleza se fue, y Sakura vio la sangre en las manos de la criatura. En sus dientes y su barbilla.

La sonrisa encantadora era una mueca cruel que dejaba expuestos sus atroces colmillos. Sus ojos, fijos en las tres mujeres, eran agujeros negros resplandeciendo con un rojo fiero en la oscuridad.

Las mujeres sonreían tontamente, extendiendo las manos hacia él. Cuando se movieron más cerca, él levantó una mano y apuntó al suelo. Obedientemente, las tres cayeron sobre sus rodillas y gatearon sensualmente hacia adelante, contorsionándose y gimiendo, desgarrándose la ropa. La niebla ocultó el despliegue obsceno por un momento, y cuando se despejó otra vez, Sakura pudo ver que una de las mujeres había alcanzado al hombre y serpenteaba alrededor de sus rodillas. La mujer se quitó de un tirón la blusa, dejando expuestos sus pechos, tocándose sugerentemente, frotándose contra el cuerpo del hombre, implorando y rogando que él la tomara, la usara. Una segunda mujer alcanzó el borde del acantilado y se pegó a la cintura del hombre, con la mirada fija hacia arriba provocativamente.

Sakura quiso volver la espalda al horror que estaba a punto de ocurrir con esos títeres humanos, pero divisó a Touya caminando lentamente hacia el hombre. No parecía advertir a las mujeres. No miraba ni a derecha ni a izquierda, simplemente caminaba hacia adelante como en un estado de ensueño.

_Un trance_. Un trance hipnótico. El corazón de Sakura golpeó ruidosamente contra su pecho. En cierta forma, ese asesino había hipnotizado a las mujeres y a Touya. Respondían a su llamada como ovejas sin juicio. Su cerebro trataba de analizar cómo habría logrado él hacer eso, al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a interceptar a Touya antes de que pudiera alcanzar al monstruo. Afortunadamente, Touya se movía muy lentamente, casi como si estuviera siendo jalado a regañadientes hacia adelante.

Aunque el velo grueso de niebla los distorsionaba, Sakura sintió el impacto de esos ojos hostiles y sobrenaturales mientras la criatura inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella, su cuello ondulando como el de un reptil.

Mientras él la examinaba a través del espesor de la niebla, aquellas alas de murciélago que había sentido antes golpearon contra su cráneo, y los pedazos de vidrio roto la estacaron repetidas veces. La voz suave y seductora murmuró insistentemente en su cabeza. Sakura ignoró el dolor latiendo en su mente y enfocó su atención en alcanzar a Touya. No le daría a ese monstruo la satisfacción de saber que estaba lastimándola.

Su mano intentó coger la camisa de su hermano. Los pies del niño continuaron hacia adelante, pero ella plantó sus pies firmemente y lo sujetó a pesar de todo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del niño, confrontó al monstruo, a no más de quince pies de distancia.

Él estaba en el mismo borde del acantilado, sus títeres humanos adulándolo, ronroneando y mendigando su atención. Parecía no advertir a las mujeres, su ser entero concentrado en Sakura. Le sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos.

Sakura tembló ante la vista de la sangre de Masaqui en sus labios y dientes. Ese loco había matado al simpático e inofensivo Masaqui.

—Ven a mí—. Él tendió una mano hacia ella.

Podía sentir su voz directamente a través de su cuerpo, tirando de ella para que ejecutara su orden. Parpadeó rápidamente para mantener la concentración en los regueros de sangre en sus manos y sus uñas como dagas. Mientras clavaba los ojos en las garras, la voz vaciló en su belleza y cobró una fealdad ruda y beligerante.

—Creo que no. Déjenos en paz. Me llevaré a Touya conmigo. Usted no puede tenerlo—. Habló con determinación, su columna vertebral tensándose, sus ojos Verdes resplandeciendo de desafío.

Distraídamente, una de las manos de la criatura acarició obscenamente a la mujer que se frotaba en su cintura.

—Únete a mí. Mira a estas mujeres. Me desean. Me adoran.

—Continúe engañándose a sí mismo—. Ella trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Touya se resistió a su esfuerzo. Sakura apretó sus brazos para impedirle avanzar, pero cuando lo arrastró hacia atrás un paso, él comenzó a moverse agitadamente, obligándola a detenerse.

El monstruo en el acantilado arqueó una ceja.

—¿No me crees?—. Él fijó su atención en la mujer en su cintura—. Ven aquí, mi amor. Deseo que mueras por mí—. Él ondeó una mano tras de sí.

Para horror de Sakura, la mujer lamió su mano extendida, y, sonriendo tonta y servilmente, se arrastró más allá de él.

—¡No!— gritó Sakura, pero la mujer ya caía al vacío, hasta el agua ávida y las rocas dentadas debajo. Mientras se quedaba sin aliento, él levantó a la segunda mujer por el pelo, la besó de lleno en la boca y, doblándola hacia atrás, hundió sus dientes horrendos en su cuello.

Los vívidos bocetos que Sakura había bosquejado trabajando en las historias de Kerberos Reed saltaban a la vida ante sus ojos. La criatura se deleitó en la sangre rebosante de la garganta de la mujer, luego la echó a un lado, sobre el acantilado, como si no fuera más que una concha vacía que había encontrado en la playa. Deliberadamente, recorrió con su lengua gruesa y lasciva sus labios untados de sangre en un despliegue grotesco.

Sakura se encontró murmurando una oración, un cántico, una y otra vez, mientras contenía la respiración. Lo que fuera esa criatura, era peligrosa y demente más allá de la imaginación. Agarró más firmemente a Touya y lo levantó en el aire.

Él le dio una patada y peleó, emitió unos cuantos gruñidos y la mordió. Sakura logró retroceder dos pies más antes de que se viera forzada a ponerlo en el suelo. Él permaneció quieto mientras ella no se moviera lejos de su objetivo.

El monstruo levantó el cuello otra vez, se chupó los dedos y sonrió odiosamente.

—¿Ves? Harán cualquier cosa por mí. Me adoran. ¿No lo haces tú, pequeña?—. Él elevó a la última mujer sobre sus pies. Instantáneamente, ella se enredó alrededor de él, frotándose sugerentemente, tocando y acariciando—. Sólo quieres complacerme, ¿verdad?

La mujer comenzó a besarlo, pasando por su cuello, su pecho, moviéndose más y más abajo, sus manos a tientas sobre los pantalones masculinos. Él acarició su cuello.

—¿Ves mi poder? Y tú eres la que ha de unirse a mí, compartir mi poder.

—Esa mujer no lo adora— protestó Sakura—. Ha usado la hipnosis para convertirla en un títere. No está en sus cabales. ¿Es eso lo que llama poder?— clavó tanto desprecio como pudo en su voz trémula.

Un siseo bajo y mortífero escapó de la boca del monstruo, pero él continuó sonriéndole.

—Quizá estás en lo correcto. Esta es inútil, ¿verdad?—. Siempre sonriendo, siempre con la mirada fija en los ojos de Sakura, el hombre atrapó la cabeza de la mujer entre sus palmas y la retorció.

El crujido fue audible, y pareció vibrar directamente a través del cuerpo de Sakura. Temblaba tanto que sus dientes castañeteaban. Con una mano, el monstruo hizo balancear en el aire el cuerpo quebrado de la mujer, sobre el borde del acantilado. Ella pendió allí como una muñeca de trapo, su cuello en un ángulo peculiar, una mujer una vez bella ahora convertida en una concha vacía, sin vida. El monstruo la descartó sencillamente abriendo su mano y permitiendo que cayera al agua insaciable de abajo.

—Ahora me tienes todo para ti— dijo él suavemente—. Ven a mí.

Sakura negó con la cabeza violentamente.

—Yo no. No voy a ir a usted. Lo veo como es, no como hizo que esas pobres mujeres lo vieran.

—Vendrás a mí, y por tu propia voluntad. Tú eres la única. He explorado el mundo en busca de una como tú. Debes venir a mí—. Su tono era suave, pero contenía un azote de advertencia, un siseo de orden.

Sakura trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Touya estalló en un frenesí gruñidor, pateando y mordiendo. Se detuvo otra vez e hizo más firme su abrazo para impedir que escapara.

—Está enfermo. Necesita ayuda, un doctor o algo por el estilo. No puedo hacer nada por usted—. Trataba desesperadamente de buscar una escapatoria a esa pesadilla, rogando que alguien viniera. Un guarda de seguridad_. Alguien_.

—No sabes lo que soy, ¿verdad?

Sakura sentía su mente casi entumecida de terror. Había pasado un tiempo considerable leyendo e investigando antiguas leyendas de vampiros para trabajar en sus bocetos para Kerberos Reed. Y ese monstruo era el epítome de esa criatura mítica, alimentándose de la sangre de otros, usando trances hipnóticos para ordenar a la humanidad indefensa que obedeciera sus malignas órdenes. Aspiró profundamente para calmarse, tratando de regresar al mundo real. Seguramente eran la niebla y el viento, la noche oscura, sin estrellas, y el choque extraño de las olas debajo lo que la hacía pensar lo que posiblemente no podía ser. Ése era un sociópata del siglo veintiuno, no algún personaje legendario de antaño. Debía mantenerse firme y no permitir al horror de la noche dar pábulo a su imaginación.

—Creo que sé lo que piensa que es— dijo ella llanamente—, pero la verdad es que es simplemente un asesino cruel.

Él se rió suave, malvadamente, como el roce de unas uñas sobre una pizarra. Ella realmente sintió los dedos helados a lo largo de su piel.

—Eres como una niña escondiéndote de la verdad—. Él levantó una mano y llamó a Touya, sus ojos encendidos concentrados en la cara del niño.

Touya luchó locamente, peleó y pateó, pegando mordiscos en los brazos de Sakura en su esfuerzo para liberarse.

—¡Déjelo en paz!—. Ella se concentró en sujetar a su hermano, pero él era lo suficientemente fuerte en su condición de trance para contonearse hasta quedar libre. Instantáneamente, él corrió hacia el monstruo en el acantilado, abrazó sus rodillas, y contempló con adoración al hombre.

Continuara

Espero les haya gustado y espero tu reviws monica chan

También les aviso si alguien tiene algún pedido por favor háganmelo saber y tratare de complacerlos hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Ufff siglos han pasado desde la última vez que actualice, bueno merecen una explicación, soy mama de un bebe de casi un año, él ha estado muy delicado de salud y he tenido que estar pendiente de él y saliendo a tomarle los exámenes que el neurólogo pidió, el 27 de este mes mi bebe tiene hora con el doctor y tal vez me den u diagnóstico, hoy estoy actualizando porque necesito distraerme un poco ahora que ya solo queda esperar a la fecha, espero subir más seguido los capítulos y gracias a mis fieles lectores, al final contestare sus reviws gracias por leer

Bueno este es un regalo para mi querida lectora _**Monica chan**_. Ya que ella me pidió esta adatacion, a ambas nos facina la saga oscura de Christine Feehan asi que no dude en hacerla cuando me la pidió espero les guste mi primera adaptación

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen a clamp y la historia es una adaptación de la novela oro oscuro de Christine Feehan**

_Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos o conversaciones telepaticas_

Capítulo Dos

El corazón de Sakura se saltó un latido. Se enderezó muy lentamente, su boca seca de terror mientras veía esas manos como garras hundirse en los hombros de su hermano.

—Vendrás a mí ahora, ¿verdad?— inquirió el monstruo suavemente.

Sakura levantó su barbilla temblorosa.

—¿Esto es lo que llama propia voluntad?—. Sus piernas se sentían tan parecidas a la goma, que podría dar sólo unos pocos pasos hacia él antes de que tuviera que detenerse—. Si usa a Touya para controlarme, ir a usted no será por mi propia voluntad, ¿verdad?— lo desafió.

Un siseo lento y largo escapó de él, y luego la criatura cogió a Touya por una pierna y lo sujetó sobre el borde del acantilado.

—Ya que te gusta tanto la libertad, eliminaré mi influencia sobre la mente del niño para que él pueda ver, oír y saber qué ocurre—. Sus colmillos rechinaron y chasquearon mientras pronunciaba las palabras en un tono preciso y helado.

Sus palabras impulsaron a sakura hacia adelante otra vez. Tropezó hasta quedar a un par de pies del monstruo, tratando de alcanzar a Touya.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, por favor, no lo deje caer! ¡Démelo!—. Había dolor en su voz, miedo real, y eso alimentó la excitación del monstruo.

Él se rió suavemente mientras Touya repentinamente volvía en sí gritando, su cara contorsionada de miedo. Llamó a gritos a su hermana, sus ojos fijos en su cara, su única salvación. El monstruo esquivó a Sakura con una mano mientras fácilmente sujetaba a Touya sobre el acantilado con la otra.

Ella se obligó a sí misma a permanecer perfectamente quieta frente al hombre.

—Simplemente démelo. No lo necesita. Es sólo un niño.

—Oh, pienso que es muy necesario para asegurar tu cooperación—. El loco le sonrió y movió a Touya de regreso a la relativa seguridad del borde del acantilado. Ondeó una mano, y el niño cesó de pelear o gritar, otra vez bajo el control demoníaco del hombre—. Te unirás a mí, te convertirás en lo que yo soy. Juntos tendremos un poder como no puedes imaginar.

—Pero nunca he querido poder— protestó Sakura, avanzando ligeramente más cerca para tratar de arrebatarle al niño—. ¿Por qué dice que soy quien ha estado buscando? No sabía que yo existía hasta esta noche. Incluso ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

—Sakura. Es fácil leer la joven mente de Touya. Insistes en pensar en mí como un mero humano, pero soy muchísimo más que eso.

—¿Qué es?— Sakura contuvo la respiración, asustada de su respuesta, sabiendo que esa criatura era en cierta forma más que humana, era la bestia poderosa de las leyendas. Podía leer las mentes, controlar a otros, hacerlos sus esclavos aun a la distancia. Había arrancado el corazón de Masaqui. Había roto el cuello de una mujer y agotado la sangre de otra directamente frente a ella. Fuera lo que fuera, no era humano.

—Soy la pesadilla de la estúpida humanidad, el vampiro que ha venido a deleitarse en los vivos. Tú serás mi novia, compartirás mi poder, mi vida.

Lo dijo perfectamente serio, y Sakura se sintió desgarrada entre la necesidad de llorar y la risa histérica. Kerveros Reed no podría haber escrito un diálogo más bizarro. Ese hombre creía lo que decía, y lo que era peor, ella comenzaba a creerlo también.

—Ese... realmente no es mi estilo de vida—. Las palabras salieron en un susurro ronco, y no pudo creer que estaba implorando por su vida, por la vida de Touya, con una respuesta tan absurda. ¿Pero cómo se dirigía uno a esa clase de demente?

—¿Se te ocurre burlarte de mí y salir indemne?—. Las manos del hombre se cerraron tan duramente sobre el hombro de Touya, que ella podía ver sus dedos casi encontrándose.

Ella negó con la cabeza, atorándose por un momento.

—No, es en serio. Me gusta el brillo del sol. Los vampiros permanecen al amparo de la noche. Rara vez bebo vino, y mucho menos sangre. Pero conozco un bar donde puede encontrar a montones de chicas que están metidas en ese tipo de cosas. Van vestidas de negro y adoran al diablo y dicen que beben la sangre de otros. Pero yo no. Soy extremadamente conservadora.

¿Cómo podía estar manteniendo una conversación tan extraña con un asesino? ¿No había un guardia de seguridad alrededor? ¿No había encontrado alguien todavía el cuerpo de Masaqui? ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría distraerlo, mantener a esa criatura hablando?

La risa del hombre sonó llena de burla, baja e insidiosa.

—Nadie llegará a salvarte, mi amor. No pueden. Es un asunto simple mantener a la distancia a los otros, tan fácil como atraerlos hacia mí.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Existen pocas como tú. Tu mente es muy fuerte, por lo que no puedes ser controlada con facilidad. Eres una verdadera psíquica, ¿verdad? Esto es lo que mi especie requiere en una compañera.

—No tengo ni idea de qué habla. Algunas veces sé cosas que otros no— concedió ella, pasando una mano nerviosa por su pelo—. Sabía que estaban aquí, si eso es lo que quiere decir—. Alguien tenía que venir y rescatarlos pronto. Seguramente Kerberos Reed estaba buscándola—. Por favor, déjeme llevar a casa a Touya, a algún lugar seguro. Usted no lo necesita, sólo me necesita a mí. Le doy mi palabra, regresaré mañana por la noche. Y si es tan poderoso, siempre podrá encontrarme si no regreso—. Estaba desesperada por acercarse a Touya. Era terrible verlo tan exánime y sin vida, con los ojos vidriosos. Quería tomarlo en sus brazos y sujetarlo junto a sí, mantenerlo a salvo, saber que esa criatura nunca podría tocarlo otra vez. Si pudiera salvar a Touya, nada más tendría importancia.

—No puedo permitir que salgas de mi vista. Hay otros buscándote. Debo quedarme cerca para protegerte todo el tiempo.

Sakura frotó sus sienes martilleantes con sus palmas.

La criatura trataba de invadir su mente, y la constante lucha para no dejarlo entrar se estaba volviendo muy dolorosa.

—Mire, señor... ¿cuál es su nombre, de todas maneras?

—¿Debemos ser educados y civilizados entonces?—. Él se reía de ella.

—Sí, creo que eso sería más conveniente—. Su propio control se desmoronaba, y ella lo sabía. Tenía que encontrar la manera de apartar a Touya de él. La vida de su hermano dependía de su ingenio para lograrlo o no. Deliberadamente, clavó las uñas en sus palmas y se concentró en la sensación para conservar el control.

—De acuerdo entonces, seamos civilizados. Soy Paul Yohenstria. Vengo de las Montañas de los Cárpatos. Debes haber advertido mi acento.

Ella tendió sus brazos hacia su hermano, incapaz de detenerse.

—Déme a Touya, por favor, señor Yohenstria. Es simplemente un niño.

—Tú deseas que permanezca vivo, y yo deseo que me acompañes: creo que podremos llegar a un convenio beneficioso para ambos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Sakura permitió que sus brazos vacíos cayeran a sus lados. Estaba exhausta y asustada, y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. En cierta forma, él estaba aumentando su malestar, desgastando sus defensas con su embate mental, la voz en su cabeza enloqueciéndola con su presión implacable.

—Iré con usted. Simplemente deje a mi hermano aquí.

—No, mi amor, no haré eso. Ven a mí ahora.

Ella fue a regañadientes. No tenía otra elección. Touya era su vida, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Si él dejara de existir, no tendría nada.

En el momento en que Yohenstria la tocó, se sintió enferma. Sus dedos manchados de sangre se curvaron alrededor de la parte alta de su brazo, y Sakura podía ver la sangre coagulada bajo las uñas largas como dagas. La sangre de Masaqui. Él permitió que Touya descendiera al suelo, pero el niño simplemente se quedó donde había caído.

—No necesita sujetarme. Simplemente quiero comprobar que Touya esté bien— Sakura. El contacto con un ser tan maligno hacía que el estómago se le revolviera, y temió volver a vomitar.

—Déjalo por el momento—. Los dedos del hombre se cerraron herméticamente, como una tenaza, arrastrándola más cerca para que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con el de ella. La muchacha podía oler su respiración fétida, el perfume de sangre y de muerte. Su piel era húmeda, pegajosa y helada.

Sakura luchó contra esa dominación, tratando de escapar, aunque sabía que estaba indefensa en sus manos. Él se inclinó más cerca, hacia su cuello, y su respiración, caliente y apestosa, tocó su piel.

—No lo haga. Oh, por Kami sama, no lo haga— murmuró Sakura, con la voz casi fallándole. Si él la soltara caería con las rodillas dobladas por la debilidad, pero él la sostuvo todavía más cerca mientras se inclinaba más.

—Tu Dios te ha abandonado— murmuró. Y sus dientes se cerraron sobre su garganta, clavándose profundamente, un dolor tan intenso que todo se arremolinó a su alrededor, negro como el carbón. Él la arrastró hacia sus brazos y se deleitó tragando la sangre sustanciosa. Era pequeña, y casi la aplastaba entre sus brazos mientras bebía. Ella podía sentir que los colmillos se engarzaban en su cuerpo, conectándolos de alguna forma oscura y desagradable. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y flojo; su corazón vaciló y se esforzó mientras él continuaba drenándola. Sus pestañas se abatieron, e incluso mientras se decía a sí misma que tenía que vivir para luchar por Touya, unos puntos negros formaron remolinos y bailaron ante sus ojos, y ella cayó impotentemente contra el alto y delgado cuerpo del vampiro.

Él levantó la cabeza, la sangre goteando desde un lado de su boca.

—Y ahora debes beber para vivir—. Sus dientes desgarraron hasta abrir su propia muñeca, y él la presionó contra los labios de la joven, observando cómo su sangre contaminada goteaba en su boca.

Sakura utilizó los restos de su debilitada energía vital para evitar ingerir el líquido horrendo. Trató de voltear la cabeza, cerrar la boca, pero el vampiro la sujetó fácilmente y forzó la bebida venenosa más allá de sus labios, su mano acariciando su garganta hasta que ella tragó convulsivamente. Pero él no reemplazó todo lo que había tomado, manteniéndola débil deliberadamente, necesitándola lo suficientemente frágil para que lo obedeciera.

Paul Yohenstria dejó caer a su víctima al lado de su hermano y levantó su cara triunfalmente hacia la noche oscura, sin luna. La había encontrado. Su sangre era caliente y dulce y su cuerpo joven y flexible. Ella le proporcionaría lo que necesitaba para revivir sus emociones, hacerlo sentir otra vez. Rugió su triunfo a los cielos y meneó su puño para desafiar a Dios.

Él había escogido perder su alma, ¿y qué importancia había tenido después de todo? Había encontrado a ese ser especial, y ella podría devolvérselo todo.

Los movimientos débiles e instintivos de la muchacha atrajeron de nuevo su atención hacia ella. Sakura gateó hacia Touya y lo apretó protectoramente contra ella. El vampiro gruñó celosamente. Muchos la querían, pero ella era suya. No la compartiría con nadie. En el momento en que la transformación fuera completa y ella dependiera de él, cuando fuera a él por su propia voluntad, se desharía del mocoso. Se inclinó, cogió al niño por la pechera y lo separó de ella.

Sakura logró incorporarse, pero todo estaba dando vueltas, haciéndole casi imposible mantener el equilibrio. Pero sabía indudablemente dónde estaba Touya, y con absoluta seguridad comprendía que nunca le permitiría compartir ese destino. Si esa criatura asesina realmente podía hacerlos como él, la muerte era la mejor alternativa. Sin ninguna advertencia se lanzó hacia adelante. Con los brazos extendidos, atrajo a Touya contra sí, y su impulso los arrastró por el borde del acantilado. El viento subió rápidamente hacia ellos; el rocío de sal los picó y purificó. Las olas alcanzaban gran altura para darles la bienvenida a sus tumbas acuosas, rompiéndose como el trueno en las rocas dentadas justamente debajo de la superficie.

Las garras la atraparon, las alas batiendo furiosamente, y la respiración caliente y fétida presagió la llegada de su enemigo. Sakura gritó mientras las uñas se clavaban profundamente en ella y la criatura los alejaba de su única salvación. Y sin embargo, no podía resignarse a dejar caer a Touya. Podría haber una oportunidad, un momento cuando su secuestrador no estuviera observándolos, para ayudar a Touya a escapar. Enterró la cara en los cabellos castaños de su hermano y cerró los ojos, murmurándole que lamentaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para permitirle la misericordia de la muerte mientras ella continuaba con vida. Las lágrimas ardieron en su garganta, y se sintió manchada por el mal del monstruo, sabiendo que él vivía dentro de ella ahora, vinculándolos para siempre.

El lugar al que los llevó era oscuro, malsano y húmedo, una caverna cavada profundamente en los acantilados, rodeados por el mar. No había forma visible de escapar. Él lanzó sus cuerpos agotados desdeñosamente en la arena mojada junto a la boca de la caverna, y se paseó agitadamente de aquí para allá, tratando de controlar la cólera por la rebelión de la muchacha.

—Nunca harás nuevamente una cosa así, o haré que el niño sufra un infierno diferente a cualquier cosa que alguna vez hayas imaginado. ¿Hablo claro?— exigió él, elevándose sobre ella.

Sakura trató de incorporarse. Su cuerpo se sentía destrozado y débil por la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Mi guarida. El Cazador no me puede rastrear, rodeado como estoy por el mar. Sus sentidos se confunden cerca del agua—. Paul Yohenstria rió severamente—. Ha derrotado a muchos de mi clase, pero no puede encontrarme.

Ella miró cautelosamente alrededor. Tan lejos como podía ver, percibía sólo las olas encrespadas del océano. Los acantilados surgían amenazadoramente por arriba, áridos, resbaladizos, pronunciados e imposibles de escalar. Él los había atrapado con tanta seguridad como si los hubiera encerrado en una cárcel. Y hacía frío, un frío helado. Temblaba al sentirlo. La niebla caía ligeramente, y trató de cubrir el cuerpo de Touya con el suyo para protegerlo.

Sin embargo la marea empezaba a entrar, y la arena y los guijarros frente a ellos estaban ya mojándose en el agua salada.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. La marea está entrando. Nos ahogaremos—. Le costó un gran esfuerzo hablar. Acunó la cabeza de Touya en su regazo. Su hermano parecía inconsciente de lo que ocurría, y estaba agradecida por ello.

—La caverna serpentea hacia arriba dentro de la montaña. Mientras más entremos, más seco estará—. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la evaluó con sus ojos sanguinolentos—. Tendrás un día ligeramente incómodo, mi amor. Aún no confío lo suficiente en ti para permitir que te acerques mientras duermo, pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir de un lado a otro sola. No creo que haya una manera de que escapes, pero eres mucho más lista de lo que pensé. No me dejas elección excepto encadenarte dentro de la caverna. Estará mojado, pero estoy seguro de que resistirás.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Qué espera lograr? ¿Por qué no me mata simplemente ahora?— demandó ella.

—No tengo intención de permitirte morir. Lejos de ello. Te volverás como yo, poderosa e insaciable en todos nuestros apetitos. Dominaremos juntos, seremos invencibles. Nadie jamás podrá detenernos.

—¿Pero no tengo que ir a usted por mi propia voluntad?— protestó la joven precipitadamente. No había forma de que ella aceptara esa forma de vida. No habría manera, a menos que usara la fuerza. No había una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para convertirla en lo que él deseaba. Pero incluso mientras pensaba eso, sintió a Touya moverse en sus brazos.

El vampiro miró hacia abajo.

—Oh, lo harás, mi amor. Con el tiempo suplicarás por mi atención. Te garantizo que lo harás—. Él se inclinó y la atrapó por un brazo, arrastrándola hasta levantarla. Incluso mientras se tambaleaba en las ráfagas de viento y el rocío de sal, Sakura se aferró a Touuya con cada gota de fuerza que poseía.

Paul negó con la cabeza.

—Para un humano, eres más fuerte de lo que deberías ser. Tu mente es muy resistente al control o la persuasión. Un problema interesante. Pero no pruebes demasiado mi paciencia, mi amor. Realmente puedo ser cruel cuando me provocan.

Sakura sintió un sollozo histérico fluyendo por su garganta, estrangulándola. Si así demostraba la paciencia, si ése no era un ejemplo de su crueldad, no quería considerar siquiera lo que era capaz de hacer.

—Alguien echará de menos a esas tres mujeres. Encontrarán sus cuerpos.

Encontrarán a Masaqui.

—¿Quién es Masaqui?— preguntó él suspicazmente, los celos retorciendo sus rasgos.

—Debería saberlo. Usted lo mató.

—¿El viejo tonto? Se atravesó en mi camino. Además, te sentí en el restaurante desafiándome, y necesitaba obtener tu atención. El viejo y el niño te pertenecían. Sirvieron para mi propósito.

—¿Es por eso que lo mató? ¿Porque sabía que lo quería?—. El horror de Sakura se hacía más profundo, del mismo modo que sus entrañas ardían por la sangre contaminada. Sentía como si alguien arremetiera con un soplete en sus órganos internos, y su corazón se lamentó por el querido y dulce Masaqui.

—No puedo permitir que existan vestigios de tu antigua vida que divida tus lealtades. Tú me perteneces. Sólo a mí. No te compartiré.

El corazón de la joven martilleó, e involuntariamente asió a Touya más cerca. El vampiro iba a matar a su hermano a la larga. No tenía intención de conservar al niño en sus vidas. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que Touya escapara. Se tambaleó otra vez y habría caído, pero Yohenstria extendió la mano y atrapó su brazo.

—La luz no entrará tan lejos en la caverna para que tu piel arda. Ven, vayamos dentro antes de que el amanecer llegue.

—¿No puedo estar bajo el sol?

—Te quemarías fácilmente. Pero no te has transformado completamente aún—. Cruelmente, sin preocuparse de que ella estuviera tan débil, la arrastró, todavía aferrada a Touya, dentro de la desolación de la caverna.

Sakura cayó varias veces, las olas que entraban saltando por encima de su ropa. Él continuó caminando, obligándola a avanzar, algunas veces arrastrándola tras de sí. Ella mantuvo a Touya cerca, tratando de volcar una parte de su calor corporal en la figura temblorosa del chiquillo: el niño estaba terriblemente quieto, un peso muerto en sus brazos. Sakura trató de pensar, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado pesado, y necesitaba desesperadamente acostarse.

Unas pocas yardas dentro de la caverna, el vampiro se detuvo y la empujó contra el muro de rocas, donde una cadena gruesa y una manilla estaban fijadas con pernos. Ella advirtió, mientras él apretaba las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas, que el acero estaba manchado de sangre. Evidentemente había llevado a más de una víctima a ese lugar para conservarla en espera de su placer. El metal hería su piel suave, y ella se dejó caer al suelo, sin importarle el agua que se derramaba en su regazo y luego se retiraba en su ciclo interminable. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared del acantilado y alcanzó a acunar a su hermano entre sus brazos, todo el tiempo temblando, con los dientes castañeteando.

El vampiro se rió suavemente.

—Descansaré ahora. Temo que pronto se volverá difícil para ti hacer lo mismo—. Él le volvió la espalda y caminó a grandes pasos, alejándose, su risa burlona haciendo eco tras de él.

En su regazo, Touya repentinamente se movió, se incorporó, y frotó sus ojos. Con el vampiro habiéndolo liberado del trance, gritó y se sujetó con fuerza a Sakura, aferrándose a ella.

—Él mató a Masaqui. Lo vi, Sak. ¡Es un monstruo!

—Lo sé, Touya, lo sé. Siento tanto que hayas visto una cosa tan terrible—. Ella frotó su mejilla sobre sus cabellos—. No voy a mentirte. Estamos en problemas. No estoy segura de que nos podamos librar de esto—. Sus palabras estaban mal articuladas, sus párpados se cerraban por propia voluntad—. El agua sube, Touya. Quiero, mientras puedas, que muy cuidadosamente mires alrededor y veas si hay una saliente en la que puedas trepar para estar a salvo.

—No quiero dejarte. Tengo miedo.

—Lo sé, pequeño camarada. Yo también. Pero necesito que seas muy valiente y hagas esto por mí. Mira lo que puedes encontrar.

Una ola entró rápidamente, un chorro de agua que la roció de sal y mar salpicando su barbilla, y luego se retiró en una alfombra de espuma. Touya gritó por el miedo y estiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermana.

—No puedo hacer eso, Sak. Realmente no puedo.

—Prueba ir fuera de la caverna y encontrar un lugar donde el agua no pueda acercarse a ti.

Él negó con la cabeza tan inflexiblemente, que sus cabellos castaños se alborotaron.

—No, Sak, no te dejaré. Tengo que quedarme contigo.

Sakura no tuvo la energía para discutir. Tenía que concentrarse mucho simplemente para pensar.

—De acuerdo, Touya, no te preocupes—. Se afirmó contra la pared y logró levantarse. Así, el agua llegaba sólo por sobre sus pantorrillas—. Podemos hacer esto juntos. Miremos alrededor.

Era casi imposible ver cualquier cosa en el interior sombrío de la caverna, y el sonido del agua estrellándose en las rocas era como un trueno en sus oídos. Temblaba incontrolablemente, y sus dientes castañeteaban tan fuerte, que temió que pudieran hacerse pedazos. La sal se endureció en su piel y su pelo; la herida en su cuello ardió. Tragó con dificultad e hizo un intento para no llorar. La única concavidad que podría sostener a Touya estaba demasiado lejos por encima de su cabeza. Si fuera más alta podría haberlo empujado desde abajo, pero ni los dos juntos posiblemente podrían alcanzarlo.

La fuerza de la siguiente ola casi elevó a Touya sobre sus pies. Él intentó aferrarse a las caderas de Sakura y se mantuvo quieto. Ella cerró sus ojos y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Tienes que permanecer de pie tanto tiempo como soportes, Touya, y luego te levantaré tan alto como pueda. Más adelante, te pondremos en mis hombros, ¿de acuerdo? No será tan malo—. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar animada.

Touya se veía asustado, pero asintió con la cabeza confiadamente.

—¿Ese hombre va a regresar y matarnos, Sakura?

—Regresará, Touya, porque quiere algo de mí. Si puedo mantenerme fuerte, eso nos podría dar algo de tiempo para deducir cómo salir de este lío.

Él la contempló solemnemente.

—Cuando te mordió, Sak, lo podía oír riéndose en mi mente. Dijo que iba a hacerte matarme personalmente. Que una vez que fueras como él, querrías matarme porque estaría en tu naturaleza. Dijo que tomarías toda la sangre de mi cuerpo—. Él la abrazó más apretadamente—. Sabía que no era cierto.

—Buen niño. Eso es parte de su plan, para que nos tengamos miedo el uno al otro. Pero somos un equipo, Touya, nunca olvides eso. Pase lo que pase, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase—. Ella colocó su cabeza sobre la de él y dejó que las olas rodaran alrededor de sus piernas. Estaba tan cansada y débil que no estaba segura de poder llegar al final del día, y mucho menos enfrentar al vampiro otra vez. Rezó silenciosamente, repetidas veces, hasta que las palabras se arremolinaron en su mente y fue imposible pensar.

La luz entraba a raudales a través de la entrada de la caverna cuando los gritos frenéticos de Touya la despertaron mientras dormía de pie. El agua daba lengüetadas en el pecho del niño, literalmente levantándolo sobre sus pies. Estaba aferrado a su pierna, tratando de no ser arrastrado por el oleaje que batía.

—Estoy despierta, Touya. Lo siento— murmuró. Estaba exhausta y casi demasiado débil para permanecer de pie. La luz lastimaba sus ojos, y el agua salada irritaba su piel. Aspirando profundamente, levantó a Touya en sus brazos, en un intento de protegerlo del mar ascendente.

No había forma de que pudiera sujetarlo por mucho tiempo, pero el calor de él junto a ella les brindaba a ambos un cierto consuelo. Algo grande chocó contra su pierna, llevado por una ola. Se estremeció y sujetó a su hermano más apretadamente.

—Está tan frío—. Touya se estremecía, tan empapado como ella.

—Lo sé, pequeño camarada. Trata de dormir.

—Duele, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?—. Una ola la aplastó ruidosamente contra la pared, y casi perdió a Touya.

—Donde te mordió. Gemías mientras dormías.

—Duele un poquito, Touya. Voy a tratar de elevarte hasta mis hombros. Tendrás que subir a gatas tú mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Puedo hacer eso, Sak.

Estaba tan débil que las olas la hacían rebotar contra el muro de rocas, pero de alguna forma Touya logró subir sobre sus hombros. Su peso casi la hizo caer de rodillas, y su pelo, desde hacía tiempo ya desmadejado de su moño, quedó atrapado bajo las piernas del niño, lastimándola. Pero no protestó. Simplemente permaneció de pie por la vida de la persona que amaba. El agua se levantaba a velocidad constante, hasta su cintura ahora, en un asalto despiadado. Sus muñecas ardían por el agua salada, la herida de su cuello en carne viva, y las entrañas débiles. Podía sentir cosas rozándose contra sus piernas, mordiscando su piel. Era demasiado horrendo, pero Sakura estaba decidida a mantener su voluntad fuerte por su hermano.

—Podemos hacer esto, ¿verdad, Toya?— dijo ella.

Él recostó su peso contra la pared y envolvió un brazo a través de la cadena gruesa que la sujetaba para ayudar a balancearlos ante el constante golpeteo del mar.

—Sí, podemos, Sak. No te preocupes. Voy a hacer algo para salvarnos de esto—.

Sonaba muy decidido acerca de eso, muy firme.

—Sabía que lo harías—. Ella cerró sus ojos otra vez y trató de descansar.

Sakura continuó en un estado de duermevela, arrebatando unos cuantos momentos al sueño aquí y allá. La sal que la salpicaba era despiadada, desollando la piel de su cuerpo. Tenía sed, y las ampollas empezaron a formarse en sus labios inflamados. Por fin el agua comenzó a retirarse, y el embate interminable disminuyó. Touya tuvo que descender por sí mismo; Sakura ya no podía levantar sus brazos. Como ella había sugerido más temprano, el chiquillo exploró fuera de la caverna para estudiar su prisión. Sakura usualmente tenía un millón de reglas de seguridad para que siguiera, pero esta vez simplemente lo observó con ojos vidriosos.

Él examinó las paredes del acantilado para encontrar un lugar al que pudiera treparse, pero eran demasiado pronunciadas y resbaladizas. Tenía mucha sed, así que buscó un lugar donde el agua dulce pudiera bajar corriendo por la pared de roca, pero no pudo ver nada. El sol se sentía bien en su piel fría y mojada, y se acostó en la arena para secar sus ropas y calentarse.

Sakura se tambaleó y se golpeó la cabeza contra el muro de rocas. Se despertó sobresaltada, con la mirada fija salvajemente alrededor de ella. ¡Touya! ¡No estaba! ¡Se había quedado dormida y las olas se lo habían arrebatado! Forcejeó para ponerse de pie, luchando contra las cadenas en sus muñecas, y llamó a gritos a su hermano.

Su voz era ronca, casi inexistente, y se rehusó a ir más allá de la boca de la caverna. La magra luz del sol que se filtraba quemaba sus ojos, quemaba su piel, pero tiró y tiró de las cadenas, gritando una y otra vez por Touya.

Cuando Touya entró corriendo a la caverna y llegó a su lado, la joven estaba acuclillada contra la pared, sollozando.

—¿Qué sucede, Sak? ¿Regresó ese hombre y te lastimó otra vez?

Sakura levantó la cabeza lentamente. Touya tocó sus muñecas sangrantes.

—Él regresó, y yo no estaba aquí para protegerte.

Ella permaneció con la mirada fija en él a través de sus lágrimas, incapaz de creer que era realmente su hermano y no alguna invención de su imaginación. Lo asió, abrazándolo apretadamente, y pasó sus manos sobre él para asegurarse de que estaba ileso.

—No, el hombre no regresó. No creo que pueda, con el sol tan alto.

—¿Debería ir a mirar? Puedo moverme furtivamente—. La luz del sol lo hacía sentirse más valiente.

—¡No!— Sakura apretó una mano alrededor de su brazo—. No te atrevas a ir cerca de ese hombre—. Se limpió los labios abotagados con la manga. Las ampollas explotaron y comenzaron a sangrar—. ¿Hay alguna forma de que salgas? ¿Puedes trepar por el acantilado?

—No, no hay sitios donde apoyar mis pies en ninguna parte. No hay siquiera un buen escondite. Todavía no he visto más adentro de la caverna. Tal vez haya un camino hasta el final.

—No quiero que intentes eso, Touya. No podré ayudarte si él te encuentra allí dentro—. No estaba segura si Paul Yohenstria realmente era un vampiro, pero cualquier cosa que fuera, Touya con toda seguridad no podría manejarlo. Tuvo una visión del niño de seis años encontrando al vampiro dormido en un ataúd. ¿Realmente pasaban la noche en ataúdes?

—Pero estás realmente herida, Sak, puedo verlo. Y él va a regresar aquí. Por eso te sujetó con cadenas, así puede regresar y lastimarte más—. Él sonaba cercano a las lágrimas.

—Está muy enfermo, Touya—. Ella tocó con el pulgar una lágrima de su cara, luego besó la parte superior de su cabeza—. Podríamos tener que fingir un poco frente a él. Piensa que soy la mujer con la que quiere casarse. ¿No es eso tonto, cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos? Pero creo que tiene algo mal en la cabeza, tú sabes, algo equivocado en su cerebro.

—Creo que es un vampiro, Sak, como en la TV. Dijiste que no existían de verdad, pero creo que estabas equivocada.

—Tal vez. Honestamente ya no lo sé. Pero somos un equipo duro de vencer, Touya—. Realmente estaba tan débil que ya no podía permanecer de pie e incluso no se molestaba en hacer un intento. Si el vampiro regresara en ese mismo momento, tendría una cosecha demasiado fácil—. Creo que somos demasiado listos para él. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Pienso que va a comernos— dijo Touya honestamente.

—Él dijo algo acerca de un Cazador. ¿Lo oíste decir eso? Hay alguien cazándolo. Podemos mantenernos firmes hasta que el Cazador lo encuentre—. Estaba tan exhausta que sus ojos se cerraban otra vez.

—Estoy asustado, Sak. ¿Crees que el Cazador vendrá antes de que el vampiro se despierte y nos mate?—. El labio inferior de Touya se estremecía junto con su voz.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo supremo para despertarse.

—Él vendrá, Touya. Espera y verás. Llegará por la noche, cuando el vampiro menos lo espere. Tendrá el cabello Castaño como tú. Será grande, fuerte y poderoso, como un felino de la selva—. Casi podía ver en su mente el héroe que trataba de crear para su hermano.

—¿Es más poderoso que el vampiro?— preguntó Touya esperanzadamente.

—Mucho más— dijo ella con firmeza, tejiendo un cuento de hadas para el niño, queriendo creerlo ella misma—. Es un guerrero mágico con brillantes ojos de Ambar. El vampiro no podrá soportar mirarlo porque se verá reflejado en esos ojos ardientes y se asustará de su propia apariencia desagradable.

Hubo un silencio pequeño, y luego Touya tocó su cara con las puntas de los dedos.

—¿De verdad, Sak? ¿Vendrá el Cazador de verdad y nos salvará?

No vio ningún mal en darle esperanza.

—Simplemente tenemos que ser valientes y fuertes. Él vendrá por nosotros, Touya. Lo hará. Nos mantendremos juntos y seremos más listos que ese viejo vampiro—. Sus palabras estaban mal articuladas, y con su bajo suministro de sangre, la temperatura de su cuerpo caía, sus fuerzas cediendo rápidamente. Sakura no sabía cómo podría sobrevivir hasta el anochecer siquiera. Sus pestañas flotaron suavemente hacia abajo otra vez, tan pesadas que no hubo forma de levantarlas.

Touya no quiso decírselo a su hermana, pero se veía terrible. Horrible, incluso. Su boca estaba hinchada y negra. La sal blanca cubría su piel, dándole una apariencia monstruosa. El pelo le colgaba en hebras blanco-grisáceas alrededor de la cara, e incluso él no podía decir su color natural. Sus ropas estaban rotas y llenas de surcos blancos, y sartas de algas marinas pendían de su falda y sus harapientas y rotas medias de naylon. Sus piernas tenían centenares de gotas de sangre donde algo había mordido su piel. Incluso su voz sonaba chistosa, y el cuello se le veía inflamado y en carne viva, pero Sakura no parecía advertirlo. Touya estaba asustadísimo. Se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y esperó mientras el sol lentamente caía del cielo.

Sakura fue consciente del momento en que el sol se ocultó. Sintió un temblor inquieto en la Tierra y supo inmediatamente que el vampiro se había levantado. Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Touya y lo atrajo más cerca de ella.

—Ya viene— murmuró la muchacha suavemente en su oreja—. Quiero que vayas fuera de la caverna, te quedes muy quieto y permanezcas fuera de vista. Él tratará de usarte contra mí, tratará de lastimarte de algún modo. Tal vez te olvidará si permaneces donde no pueda verte.

—Pero, Sak...— protestó él.

—Necesito que hagas esto por mí, cariño. Quédate muy quieto, no importa lo que suceda—. Lo besó rápidamente—. Ahora vete. Te amo, Touya.

—Te amo, Sak—. Él corrió fuera de la caverna y se presionó contra la pared del acantilado.

Sakura lo observó ir con ojos preocupados. La marea comenzaba a entrar de nuevo, y él tenía sólo seis años de edad. Entonces, aunque no oyó ningún sonido, repentinamente supo que el vampiro la observaba. Volteó su cabeza y encontró su mirada fija.

—Luces un poco peor con ese atuendo— la saludó él sociablemente.

Ella permaneció quieta, simplemente mirándolo. La sonrisa grotesca del hombre se desperezó a través de su cara. Él cruzó la distancia que los separaba y, levantando sus muñecas, las examinó. Atrajo una hacia su boca y, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, lamió la sangre de las dolorosas heridas.

Sakura se sobresaltó visiblemente, tratando de quitar su mano de un tirón. Él tensó su asimiento hasta que amenazó aplastar el hueso.

—Quieres que te suelte, ¿verdad?

Se obligó a sí misma a permanecer quieta y resistir su horrendo contacto. Cuando las esposas cayeron al suelo, luchó para ponerse de pie.

—¿Deseas abandonar este lugar?— preguntó él suavemente.

—Sabe que sí.

Él atrapó su cuello con una mano en forma de garra y la movió de un tirón hacia su cuerpo.

—Tengo hambre, mi amor, y te toca el turno de escoger si el niño vive otra noche o muere.

Ella no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse a él, e incluso ni lo intentó. No pudo evitar el grito de dolor que escapó de sus labios mientras esos colmillos se hundían profundamente en su cuello. Él emitió gruñidos a medida que se alimentaba, su puño en el pelo enmarañado de la joven para sujetarla incluso mientras bebía codiciosamente. Sakura sabía que su vida se desvanecía, agotándose a través de su garganta. Sufría por la pérdida de sangre y la hipotermia, pero nada parecía tener importancia.

Yohenstria la sintió derrumbarse contra él y tuvo que recogerla en sus brazos para impedir que cayera. El corazón de la joven latía erráticamente, su respiración poco honda. Había tomado demasiado otra vez. Sus dientes desgarraron su propia muñeca, y la sujetó duramente sobre la boca de la muchacha, forzando el líquido oscuro en su garganta. Aun con su vida en peligro, Sakura se opuso a él. El vampiro no podía cautivar su mente y forzarla bajo su completo control. Aunque podía obligarla a tragar una parte de su sangre contaminada, sabía que era únicamente porque ella estaba cerca del colapso completo. A pesar de todo, cada vez que él la obligaba a alimentarse, la llevaba un poco más a su mundo tenebroso. Ella no moriría; no lo permitiría. Tenía que obligarla a aceptar más sangre para mantenerla viva.

Pero mientras pensaba en ello, sintió la perturbación, la amenaza en el aire. Un siseo lento escapó de sus labios, y giró su cabeza lentamente.

—Nos han encontrado, mi amor. Ven, verás cómo es el Cazador. No hay nada como él en este mundo. Es implacable—. Paul Yohenstria medio cargó, medio arrastró a Sakura desde la caverna hacia el aire de la noche.

A su alrededor las olas colisionaban contra orilla, escupiendo hacia arriba su rocío blanco, y la espuma del mar bañaba las paredes del acantilado. El vampiro apartó de un empujón a Sakura haciéndola caer al suelo y se colocó en la mitad de la playa abierta, sus ojos escudriñando el cielo.

Sakura gateó a través de la arena para alcanzar a Touya. El niño estaba acuclillado a la sombra de una roca, meciéndose de aquí para allá, tratando de consolarse. La muchacha se arrastró hasta su lado y se colocó entre él y el vampiro. Algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder. Podía sentir el aire espesándose alrededor de ellos. El viento formaba remolinos, y la niebla cubría la cala.

Hubo una ráfaga de movimiento en alguna parte de la niebla densa, y el vampiro gritó, un sonido alto y lleno de miedo y furia. El corazón de Sakura casi se detuvo. Si el vampiro estaba tan asustado, lo que fuera que estuviera allí era algo de lo que ella se aterrorizaría también. Atrajo a Touya contra su cuerpo, cubriéndole los ojos con las manos. Se mantuvieron juntos, temblando.

Fuera de la niebla, un enorme pájaro dorado pareció materializarse. Entró en la playa tan rápido que pareció un borrón, las garras extendidas, los ojos ambar brillando intensamente. La espesa niebla se arremolinó y se separó para revelar una figura mitad humana, mitad pájaro. Sakura reprimió un grito propio.

Luego la criatura se convirtió en un hombre, enorme, alto y pesadamente musculoso, con brazos protuberantes y un pecho macizo. Su pelo era revelde y castaño, fundiéndose en el viento. Su cuerpo se movía con fluidez ágil, como un felino de la selva acechando a su presa. Su rostro estaba en sombras, pero Sakura podía ver sus ojos como oro derretido inmovilizando al vampiro con su intensidad.

—Entonces, Paul, nos encontramos al fin de cuentas—. La voz era bella, una onda de notas tan puras, que el tono pareció rezumarse hasta la misma alma de Sakura. Él permanecía de pie, alto y relajado, la reencarnación perfecta de un guerrero vikingo—. He tenido mucho trabajo limpiando las porquerías que has hecho en mi ciudad. Tu desafío era realmente muy claro. No podía hacer otra cosa que complacerte.

El vampiro retrocedió, poniendo más espacio entre ellos.

—Nunca te desafié. Mantuve mi distancia—. Su voz era tan mansa que Sakura se quedó helada. Ese Cazador era una fuerza tan enorme a ser confrontada que provocaba terror en el corazón del vampiro.

El Cazador inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Mataste cuando estaba prohibido. Conoces la Ley.

El vampiro se adelantó entonces, un borrón de colmillos y garras malvadas, mientras se lanzaba al ataque del intruso. El Cazador simplemente se hizo a un lado y casi casualmente levantó una garra que atravesó la garganta del vampiro, abriéndola de un corte. La sangre hizo erupción como un volcán rojo.

Sakura se horrorizó al ver la cabeza Castaña del Cazador desfigurándose, su rostro alargándose como en un hocico, los colmillos estallando en la boca de un lobo. El Cazador rompió el fémur del vampiro como una ramita, el sonido remontándose a través de la playa y resonando a través del cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella se sobresaltó y abrazó a Touya más apretadamente, manteniendo sujeta su cabeza para impedir que viera una escena tan aterradora y horripilante.

El vampiro enjugó un reguero de sangre de su pecho y se quedó con la mirada llena de odio en el Cazador castaño.

—Piensas que no eres como yo, Shaoran, pero lo eres: eres un asesino y gozas de la batalla, porque es el único momento en que te sientes vivo. Nadie puede ser como tú y no sentir la alegría y el poder de tomar una vida. Dime, Shaoran, ¿no es cierto que no puedes ver los colores de este mundo? ¿Que no hay emoción en ti a menos que estés luchando? Eres el último asesino. Tú, Yue, y tu hermano Souta. Eres la sombra más oscura en nuestro mundo. Ustedes son los asesinos reales.

—Has roto nuestras leyes, Paul. Escogiste intercambiar tu alma por la ilusión del poder en lugar de buscar el amanecer. Y convertiste a una mujer humana, creaste una vampiresa desquiciada para que se alimentara de la sangre de niños inocentes. Tú conocías la pena.

La voz era la pureza misma, un frío y limpio raudal de belleza. El tono pareció fluir en la mente de Sakura, haciéndola desear hacer lo que él pidiera.

—Sabes que no hay forma de derrotarme— continuó la voz, y Sakura le creyó. Era tan suave y amable, tan segura. No había forma de que alguien pudiera oponerse al Cazador. Era verdaderamente invencible.

—No pasará mucho antes de que alguien deba cazarte a ti— bufó Paul Yohenstria, luchando por mantenerse de pie. Su figura pareció brillar tenuemente, disolverse, pero incluso mientras se transformaba, el Cazador atacó otra vez.

El sonido fue repugnante. La niebla camufló el asalto, y el Cazador fue un borrón tal de movimiento, que Sakura no pudo seguirlo. Pero fuera de la niebla rodó una visión obscena de la cabeza del vampiro, el pelo convertido en un enredo de sangre, los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija. La cabeza rodó hacia ella, derramando una huella roja tras de sí.

Sakura se esforzó por levantarse sobre sus pies, asiendo firmemente a Touya contra ella, sus manos sobre los ojos del niño mientras la pelota grotesca se detenía apenas a unas pulgadas de distancia. La niebla se arremolinó y espesó, y, para su horror, el Cazador volteó su cabeza, y el oro derretido de sus ojos se posó en su cara

Continuara

Agradecimientos

Gracias **Greg martin** por tu comentario y me alegro que te gusta mi manera de escribir no te preocupes que no abandonare y espero leas las actualizaciones saludos.

Mi querida **monika chan **aquí te dejo la actualización de oro oscuro me alegro te guste y seguiremos hasta el final también te doy los agradecimientos **de Greg martin **ya que este es su tercer libro favorito asi que esta agradecido de que sugirieras la adaptación gracias monica chan espero tu comentario.

**El fénix en llamas** gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios y alagos, tomare encuenta tu fic ya que me encanta como escribes y cuando algún capitulo sea inspirado en tu fic ten por seguro que tu nombre aparecerá en el gracias por todo saludos

Bueno nos leemos en la proxima


End file.
